Computer systems often contain data files and relational database systems with different management formats. Conventionally, technology exists for managing the record formats and table definitions using common record format information and for performing migration between data files and relational database systems in a unified manner.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2000-347907 discloses a data file automatic conversion device that converts a migration source record or table to a migration destination record or table between data files or relational database systems that have different management formats. This device performs data conversion based on common record format information using expressions that unify the data definition information and attribute information that differs for each source program or relational database system. According to this publication, when moving a migration source data file to a migration destination data file, the data conversion process between data files with different management formats can be unified and automated.
On the other hand, in many businesses recently, the use of supplier-relationship management (SRM) to automate business-to-business processes with suppliers relating to the purchase of products or services is being investigated. SRM aims to decrease the high cost of procurement of a product or service. With SRM, by providing a bid management function that allows buyers and suppliers to participate, cost effectively, in an electronic procurement process, for example, it is possible to realize a process with excellent transparency, a reduction in the overall transaction cycle, an improved supplier selection process, a reduced delivery period, and reduced purchasing costs.
In order to realize such required functions, it is desirable to integrate both the buyer site and the seller site in real time and to manage all the processes in the procurement cycle from the purchase request to payment within the same application. It is proposed that a common materials-management interface be provided for the existing back-end system of each user (buyers and suppliers) and be used in conjunction with an Internet-based system.
However, on a client-side user terminal, when posting data that was input according to the table definitions of an existing back-end database system to a different existing back-end database system, a problem occurs if the data type or format differ. In particular, correspondence cannot be maintained between the databases, which results in the session being invalidated, making it impossible to provide a seamless transaction environment.
A data file automatic conversion device as described above is effective in an environment under which the conversion of record formats and table definitions is permitted. But in a case where the existing back-end system of each user uses a WWW server customized individually for that user, a problem exists in that conversion of the record format or table definitions in the database system can render the existing HTML file resources or application resources unusable.